Buildings are typically constructed with structural underlayment sheets in a spaced arrangement to cover walls and roofs. The present inventive building wrap is used to wrap the exterior surface of the building during construction. The building wrap forms an air barrier and a barrier from exterior outside water or moisture while allowing water vapor transmission from the interior of the building and water drainage through an exterior water drainage matrix. Typical wrap barrier materials include spunbonded high density polyethylene fibers, non-woven barrier material and microperforated polyethylene sheet material. Previous construction methods and materials may lead to entrapment of moisture that can result in formation of mold and mildew, wood rot and a host of other problems.